


As Long As We've Got

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Just a simple post final Philinda Fic.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	As Long As We've Got

Looking around her classroom Melinda May see that every single one of her students is looking at her, that everyone appears like they are paying attention, but Melinda knows better. She can feel the exhaustion, the hunger, and can tell that more than one person has a headache, but she also feels something, a void, and she knows exactly what that means. Looking towards the back of the room, having a suspicion, a hope, about what she is going to see, Melinda sees Phil Coulson standing in the doorway, smiling proudly at her as she teaches.

"Okay, how about we end this here for today," Melinda says, looking around at the students, and right away she can feel a bit of relief, which tells her she's made the right decision. "Get out of here," Melinda says with a smirk, just like she ends every class, and, just like always, Flint walks up to her, w while everyone else head to the door, and as he does he sees Coulson walking towards them.

"I'll take a raincheck on sushi," Flint says, with a knowing smirk, before leaving, leaving May and Coulson alone, though Melinda can feel his amusement as he walks away so she shakes her head at him.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," Melinda admits, though she is glad.

"I thought I'd test out the work Mack did," Coulson explains, trying to make it seem like it's no big deal.

"And? Was it everything you wanted?" Melinda asks curious.

"Almost," Coulson admits. "So, do you have another class? Or are you free right now?" Coulson asks curious.

"I'm free," Melinda responds, as she does have some lesson to think about but she doesn't like planning them in advance. "How about a tour?" Melinda suggests, as she feels like that is a good chance for her and Coulson to spend time together.

"I'd like that," Coulson responds, and the two of them head out of the classroom.

* * *

For the next half an hour Melinda and Coulson walk around the Coulson Academy. As Melinda explains all the various things Coulson can't help but smile as while he may not be an empath, he can tell how excited Melinda is, and how much what she is doing means to her.

"And this, this is my favorite place," Melinda reveals, as they get to an outside area, away from the buildings. The area is pretty quiet, and secluded, but not too far away.

"Let me guess, because of the view," Coulson assumes, as it is an incredible view, and Melinda nods. "It's a great place you've got here," Coulson informs Melinda.

"You could be here too, I meant it when I said the students would love to hear your stories," Melinda says, knowing that for a fact.

"Just the students?" Coulson asks curious, as while things have gotten better between him and May he still isn't completely sure where they stand.

"No, not the students," Melinda admits, as she turns to face Coulson. "I know that you're not who he used to be; but you're still Philip J Coulson," Melinda says.

"You're not who you used to be either, but you're still Melinda Qiaolian May," Coulson says, as he takes a step closer to Melinda. "The question is who do we want to be now," Coulson admits.

For Melinda a lot has changed, Coulson was right when he said she's not the same as she used to be, and even though she spends most her days talking Melinda still doesn't like it. After gaining her abilities Melinda still believes that actions, and feelings, speak better than words, and so she takes the step that separates them and kisses Phil.

In her head Melinda knows that this Coulson is a LMD, but as their lips touch he doesn't feel foreign, he feels like her Phil, as he feels his arms around her she feels the familiar comfort, desire, and potential. As they finally break apart Melinda doesn't move away from Coulson, and he doesn't remove his loving arms.

"So, how long do I have to tell my stories?" Phil asks curious, there being a double meaning to his words.

"As long as we've got," Melinda responds and once she does Phil leans down and kisses her.


End file.
